Mis One-Shot
by PrincesaRainbowDash
Summary: Son fics One-Shot que hago cuando me inspiro y se los dedico a mis amigos, :3
1. Jamas dejare de amarte

**Hola como estan es un mini fic espero que les guste mucho humanizado, se me ocurrio en la escuela en clase de matemáticas-**

**Parte de RAINBOW DASH:**

-Mi nombre es Rainbow dash, estoy tan emocionada iré a baile con mi mejor amigo Soarin el me invito, pero tengo un secreto estoy embarazada y el es el padre tengo que decir celo en el baile no se como lo tomara estoy muy nerviosa tengo miedo, voy de Rarity me probé mucha ropa para verme bien hasta que por fin encontré un vestido que era lindo y no tan extravagante (El de la gala del galope) Rarity me ayudo a prepararme para verme muy bonita tenia cabello suelto y ondulado mas el vestido las dos estábamos bien yo estaba emocionada iría junto a Rarity-

-Llegamos al baile la pase bien bailando los primeros minutos fui por ponche me encontré a Twilight estaba muy feliz, pues este era el ultimo baile de nuestra vida en la escuela era el baile de despedida, me contó que Flash se le declaro yo me puse feliz y la abrase Twilight sonríe mira donde Soarin y quedo trauma da, me separo de su abrazo le digo ¿que pasa?, me señala y me voltea Soarin besan doce con mi enemiga Lighnight Dust, no lo puedo creer esto no es cierto no no puedo verlo me ha cerco a el y empiezo a llorar le digo que es un idiota que espero que no me vuelva a ver, salgo corriendo de ahí el me empezó a seguir diciendo que pare pero yo ni caso solo escape de ahí me seguías igual-

**Parte de SOARIN:**

-Hoy estoy tan feliz con Fancy elegiríamos nuestros trajes para el baile yo estaba listo para hacer algo especial pero lo aria en el baile iría con mi mejor amiga Rainbow Dash tenia una sorpresa para ella, Fancy me mostró varios trajes, De boda, De payasos, De bomberos, De Chef, De Neón, De capitán, De Marinero, Hasta que elegí uno era un traje negro y divertido a la vez se veía bien también Fancy lo aprobó ya estábamos listos mientras que oculte mi sorpresa en mi bolsillo, Flash nos paso a buscar llegamos a la fiesta por mi mala gana veo a Lighnight Dush la ignoro y entro-

-Ya dentro había también llegado Rainbow donde nos divertimos mucho bailando y festejando también con Cheese que era muy loco bailando junto a Pinkie, Rainbow me dijo que se iría por ponche entonces empece a prepararme cuando de repente me voltean y ya me encontraba besándome con otra chica esa chica Lighnight Dust yo quería separarme no podía tenia fuerza bruta, después de 5 Rainbow me grita cosas Horribles la entiendo yo pensaría lo mismo, no es lo que parece grite yo pero era tarde se había ido la empece a seguir, empece a rogarle que se detenga pero no, ella solo me ignoraba, no me importa la seguí-

**PARTE DE SOARINDASH:**

-Empezó a llover Rainbow cruzo rápida mente la calle no vio que venia un camión y la llevo puesta, por suerte Soarin la socorrió estaba preocupado era todo su culpa se sentía como si fuera un estorbo en su vida, que pasaría a hora, al llevarla al hospital no hubo noticia ya pensaba que no volverías a despertar Coma 4, ese es el peor coma de la vida estaba llorando quería morirme ya no fui el mismo decidí acabar con mi vida, estaba junto a ella cuando saco una cuchilla y veo mi mano iba a pasármela pero vi que ella había despertado no lo puedo creer estas viva estaba tan feliz te bese muchas veces estabas llorando, yo le dije que la amo y ella me sonríe y me dice lo mismo yo saco mi sorpresa me inclino, ¿te quieres casar con migo? dije en tono feliz, ella me dice que si, pero me cuenta su sorpresa estas embarazada que sorpresa eso me encanto desde a hora te prometo que seremos la mejor familia, Entran tus amigas empiezan a emocionarse estaba feliz pues nos veían con nuestros anillos y Rainbow aclaro que ya lo sabia, seria padre la mejor noticia del mundo, tus amigas vuelve a salir nos dejan solos-

-¡Te prometo con mi corazón que jamas dejare de amarte! -Dijo Soarin mientras me besaba

-Te amo -dije yo sonrojada-

-Soarin me sonrió y también me dijo te amo-

**Gracias este fic esta dedicado a Adriana-Valkyrie y Pegasister del Corazon-**

**Para los que no sepan que es "COMA 4" Es cuando estas dormido y no despiertas nunca mas en la vida PERO ESTAS VIVO- **


	2. que buen final feliz

**Hola, aquí otra de mis inspiraciones de one-shot, Este va dedicado a DiosetGame y a LeslieTendo, a Dioset porque me jodioooo todo el día que le dicara uno y a Leslie porque no me jode nunca :3 Lol.**

**Rainbow Dash~*~*~**

-Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash tengo 23 años vivo en PonyVille junto a mis padres, Rainbow Strikes y Firefly, Mis mejores amigas son Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Twilight Sparkle, son las mejores las veo siempre, uno de mis mejores amigos de todos es Soarin, es un gran chico pero sus padres lo tienen hasta el cuello, hoy quede con el para verlo con las demás en una gran fiesta, a hora me dirijo con Rarity donde esta con Fluttershy y las demás preparan doce para la fiesta-

-Acabo de llegar me sonríen todas y me abrazan entramos nos cambiamos, nos arreglamos, nos maquillamos, menos yo y Applejack,

**Soarin~*~*~**

-Mi nombre es Soarin tengo 25 años me mude a PonyVille hace 1 año, mi ciudad natal es Cloudsdale, Mis padres son Storm y Blue Diamond, Mis mejores amigos, Flash sentry, Fancy Pants, Caramel y Big macintosh, a hora me dirijo a la boutique de Fancy es algo raro que sea un diseñador eso le queda a Rarity para mi es Gay o no se porque si no no estaría enamorado de Rarity, tengo una increíble sorpresa para Rainbow dash, pero debo esperar a llegar a la fiesta, por eso mis amigos me ayudaron a organizarla, espero que nada salga mal solo tengo que rezar-

**Con ambos~*~*~**

-Las chicas llegaron a la fiesta junto a los chicos todo era diversión, Fancy se divertía comiendo y hablando sobre moda con Rarity su novia, Flash y Twilight hablan sobre historias y ha beses bailaban raro, Fluttershy estaba algo nerviosa pero Big la ayudo cuando la saco a bailar ella quedo muy sonrojada pero a la vez emocionada, Caramel hacía reír a Applejack con chistes y trucos con manzanas, Pinkie y Cheese jugaban competencias cada vez empataban y intentaban otra cosa primero quien comía mas Cupcakes, después quien era el mejor haciendo reír y a hora quien baila mejor-

**Soarin****~*~*~**

-Yo me ha cerque tímida mente a Rainbow quien estaba aburrida, la saque a bailar, mientras nos divertíamos le susurre en el oído si le gustaría ser mi novia ella se sonrojo y me acepto mientra un tierno beso nos unía-

-Luego de unas semanas eramos muy unidos ha beses peleábamos pero eso no nos importaba nunca nada nos podría separar, luego de unos meses creo que ya me sentía listo para dar el gran paso, fui a su casa a conocer a sus padre, junto a mis padres lo cual ya había una reputación lo peor que podría pasar nuestros padres son enemigos, bueno no nuestras madres, se odian con todo y a hora que aremos nos prohibieron vernos es lo peor que me han hecho-

**Rainbow****~*~*~**

-Me siento infeliz no puedo creer de mi padre esto siempre me dijo que nadie ni nada me impidiera mi meta o mis sueños y a hora el me los impide, no puedo creer esto como extraño a Soarin yo lo amo no puedo vivir sin el esta es mi decisión y si no la entienden no me importa por mi vivirán sin mi desde a hora me voy a ir -

-Decidida a irme ate usa soga a mi cintura la ate bien al balcón espera la hora en que mis padres se iban a dormir empaque mis cosas y me fui ya no quería volver no me importa lo que me digan hable con mi tía y ella me regalo una casa, ya que ella si me quiere ver feliz, pronto tenga trabajo tendré que pagarla no me importa-

-era de noche llegue a la casa de Soarin y el me sonríe estaba en su balcón le conté que me iría el se entristeció mucho entonces se decidió a ir con migo empaco sus cosas y bajo, le mintió a sus padres-

-Nos fuimos de ahí-

**CON AMBOS****~*~*~**

-Después de dos semanas tocan la puerta yo la abro ahí no que lio me metí era mi madre junto a la madre de Soarin estaban enojadas pero a la vez felices de vernos nos abrazaron nos besaron que vergüenza pasamos mientras sus gritos y enojos, mi madre nota algo un anillo en mi mano se emocionada grita nos dice que nos vamos a casar la madre de Soarin sonríe también se emocionada ellas prometen asistir y que nuestros padres no iba a intervenir ya se arreglo todo ellos solo nos querían ver feliz y a hora se cumplirá-

-Vamos a la casa de mi padre Rainbow Strikes, ellos estaba hablando y se veían felices nos ven se emocionan nos abrazan parece que se amigaron pues nos parece bien les dijimos que nos íbamos a casar y no nos importaba su opinión mas que la nuestra y dijeron que estaba bien, que no debieron hacer lo que hicieron, pero ya esta bien nos perdonan, los perdonamos-

-3 MESES DESPUÉS, Yo voy caminando hacía el altar mis amigas estaba llorando de alegría yo también no podría creer me voy a casar!, mas bien me estoy casando, llego al altar estábamos juntos, yo doy el Sí, tu también, nadie se opuso que bien, nos besamos ya eramos pareja por siempre, nos unimos a la fiesta estábamos felices te conté mi secreto estoy embarazada de gemelas, casi te desmallas de felicidad me besas muchas veces y te emocionas-

-Pues solo nos queda decir que buen final feliz-


	3. Mi amor por Siempre

**Este One-shot dedicado de corazón a mi amiga Adriana-Valkyrie**

**~ Rainbow Dash ~**

-Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, tengo 23 años estoy real mente triste me siento como ignorada menos por mis amigas que ellas me adoran, en fin, mis padres hace mucho que no los veo, tengo una tortuga mascota se llama Tanke es asombrosa, bueno eso no es lo que iba a contar en realidad estoy separada de mi pareja al único hombre que ame en toda mi vida y me traiciono, Soarin, un chico de hermosos ojos esmeralda, piel de color celeste claro y cabello azul marino, ya no se que hacer porque me tratan así a caso hice algo para que me tenga que engañar con una chica de cabellos naranja fuego y piel amarilla, en especial luego de esto, no se si podre sola, pero no lo dejare, voy a cuidar de ellas hasta el final no importa que soy su mama y las voy a tener-

**~ Soarin ~**

-Mi nombre es Soarin, estoy destrozado soy un gran idiota, como pude hacer le eso a mi pareja, ¿No se como se me pudo ocurrir tal cosa?, pensar de que ella me traicionaría con otro, pero en cambie ella no fue fui ¿!Yo!?-

-Tengo las manos en mi cabello, me quiero dejar calvo no puede ser la trate mal y lo peor la deje embarazada y a hora no puedo ayudarla, quiero intentar pero juro matarme si me ha cercaba 5 Cm, no se que hacer, voy a la casa de Flash vives con Twilight tu esposa obvia mente-

-¿Que haces aquí? ~Pregunto extrañado Flash mientras miraba algo preocupado a Soarin por notar su desesperación~

-Necesito hablarte ~Aclaro Soarin con un tono serio pero a la vez triste~

~Flash y Soarin se sentaron en un pequeño sofá al lado de una chimenea mientras Twilight le servia jugo a los dos~

-A hora vas a decirme? ~Pregunto Flash algo molesto, quería saber que le ocurría o porque Rainbow no volvía~

-Bueno todo comenzó...- Empezó con la historia~

**~FLASH BACK~**

_Miércoles__ por la tarde Rainbow llegaba con un amigo del consultorio, Cloud Night, mientras venían abrazados, dos semanas después me llegaron unas fotos de ellos besando se en un parque junto a una laguna, no lo podía creer, -¿ME ESTA ENGAÑANDO?-, Estoy tan celoso no lo puedo creer ni llevamos nada de casados, -Esto no vale la pena, le diré lo que siento al respecto-, llego al parque estaban los dos platicados, parecían pareja, ya queriendo me remplazar , una chica aparece por detrás me toma desprevenido me besa yo tengo cara confusa que rayos me sonríe y se va, mientras que cuando volteo a ver a Rainbow ella me ve con ojos de desesperación y se va llorando no me dio importancia, pero si a su "pareja", se ha cerca enojado y me grita de todo, yo le digo que te ocurre, y el me responde que rayos te pasa porque le hace eso ¿No es tu novia o que?- Yo le respondí mi ex mas bien, le mostré las fotos de los dos y el solo tiene una mirada normal, -No puedo creer que le ayas creído las ediciones se le notan mucho, pero tus celos no dejan verlos- Se va... Miro bien la foto tenia razón eran editadas como pude no notarlo que hice?_

**~FIN FLAS BACK~**

-¡Que! ~Grito Flash echando humos mientras le daba un tortazo a Soarin y Twilight Igual~

-¡Como pudiste! ella es la mas leal que conozco ~Exigió Twilight mientras le daba otro zape a Soarin~

-¡Lose! ¡Lose! Entiendo lo que hice no se que hace... ~Dijo Soarin mientras dejaba de cubrirse mientras miraba los pucheros que hacia Twilight~

~Me fui de la casa no quería hablar mientras me miraban con preocupación, salí de ahí solo estuve caminando mientras que la veo después de 6 meses la veo, Rainbow estaba llorando sola mientras Pinkie trataba de animarle si me ha cerco de seguro me mata pero la amo tanto... Soy un idiota~

**~ RAINBOW DASH ~**

-Lloro no doy mas estoy cansada de sufrir todo me pasa ami, basta Pinkie, le digo yo mientras veo, lo veo mal Soarin se ha cercaba tímido pero yo estaba lista para insultarlo no quería verlo en mi vida, porque me hizo tal cosa pensar eso de mi yo ? nunca aria tal cosa, ~Me siento de nuevo mirando al piso~

-¿Que quieres? -Le dije yo enojada~

-Hablar -Dice el aun lado mio mientras se sienta alegre como siempre~

-Hablar para que luego me digas mentirosa? después de lo que me hiciste - Dije enojada mientras me miraba triste~

~Me tomo las manos me sonroje pero no no olvido lo que me hizo~

-Tu sabes que te amo pensé mal lo se vi cosas que me segaron lo se, pero se que te amo eso es lo que importa dame otra oportunidad mi amor, yo nunca te aria tal cosa ella me beso yo te ami a ti, mi amor es para ti, mi vida es para ti , tu eres mía y de nadie mas~

~Te ha cercas despacio hacía mi yo te perdonare~

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! -Grito yo, caigo al piso pero me sujetas me sonríes pero luego cambia a preocupaciones, te preocupas me miras~

-¿QUE TE OCURRE? -Se desespero pensó que podría ser algo fatal~

-La b-bebe... -Digo sin aliento casi no puedo respirar ya viene me pongo como loca le exigí un hospital~

**~EN EL HOSPITAL~**

~Llegamos todas estaban ahí, estaban felices de nuevo juntos, no lo se te perdone pero nunca dije que estaríamos juntos~

~Después de 3 horas y 30 minutos...~

~Soarin, yo, caminaba desesperado no ahí noticias todos me querían calmar, como rayos me calmaría si mi novia esta ahí pariendo sola!, camine ida y vuelta no se que hacer~

~15 Después salio una enfermera, con la mirada baja, ahí me agarra el ataque, no me digas que todo salio mal, no exagere, estaba todo bien pude entrar la vi hermosos ojos dos hermosas bebes recién nacidas, mis gemelas~

-Son hermosas como tu ~ dije yo mientras le daba un beso, suspire saque algo que quería decirte hace muchos meses atrás, pero no tenia valor pero veo que a hora si~

-¿T-Te quieres casar con migo? -Dije tímida mente tenia miedo que me digas que no por todo lo que paso, pero no.. me besaste muchas veces y me dijiste que si como 100 veces no me importo te amo y siempre seras Mi amor por siempre-

**Espero que les aya gustado, agradezco sus comentarios, Follow, likes Okno te quiero Adrina nunca cambies eres genial tal como eres**


	4. Una familia unida I

**Hola a todos este es un One shot dedicado a Pinkisita Pie mi loca amiga que es como pinkie xD.**

* * *

Todo comenzó en aquella noche, era perfecto dos parejas enamoradas esperando zarpar en su ultima noche como pareja, ya que dentro de poco se ha cercaba la noche de su boda, todo era especial, Rainbow estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de color rojo, sobre las rodillas, y sin mangas, traía un chaleco de seda rojo y zapatos con tacones, Soarin traía un traje de gala muy formal, los dos estaban abrazados mirando a la luna llena, la hermosa y grande luna que alumbraba el mar con las estrellas alineadas que le daban un brillo a la noche de magia, Soarin se fue por unos tragos dentro del salón mientras que un chico detrás de Rainbow salio, la asusto, pero era Thunderlane, uno de sus mejores amigos, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Flash el novio de Twilight los espiaba y comenzó a grabar todo, porque sabía lo que tramaba Thunderlane.

\- ¿Hermosa noche no es así?, Dijo mientras le tomo la mano a Rainbow quien se la soltó y lo miro confundida.

\- ¿Porque me tomas la mano? , Miro confundida a Thunderlane quien solo se limito a besarle, pero fallo solo quedaron nariz con nariz, justo apareció Soarin, en la forma en la que estaban parecían ha verse besado y nada que ver, todo fue un error, a Soarin se le cayeron los vasos de copa, los dos se dieron vuelta y Soarin estaba muy enojado, Flash no dejo de apunta a Thunderlane y a Rainbow, osea los seguía grabando.

\- ¡LO SABIA! ¿Me estabas engañando? ¡Por eso te ibas con el en secreto! ,Dijo mientras se iba de nuevo a dentro a pensar todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¡NO ESPERA SOARIN NO! ,Grito Rainbow quien largaba lagrimas de dolor, era todo mentira no era por eso.

\- NO TE QUIERO VER MAS RAINBOW! ,Dijo por final Soarin mientras se alejaba de ella, mientras que ella quedo llorando en el piso mientras el delineador que le puso Rarity se le corría lanzando gotas negras, Thunderlane se sintió mal por lo que hizo, lo peor es que callo cuando sabía porque se escapaban juntos.

\- ¡Sabias que estaba embarazada! y no dijiste anda es más me intentaste besar! ,Rainbow abofeteo a Thunderlane que la veía con ojos llorosos se dejo engañar por el impulso de besarle, pero lo mas doloroso es que por su culpa Soarin termino con Rainbow y no sabia la verdad de los dos.

Flash estaba impactado y enojado a la vez todo por Thunderlane, era el secreto, ella estaba embarazada, Rainbow tomo el anillo que Soarin le regalo y lo tiro junto a las grandes macetas donde se encontraban arboles y flores, donde estaba escondido Flash, Flash tomo el anillo para devolver se lo a Soarin y así contarle la verdad de lo que había ocurrió, pero fue demasiado tarde, Rainbow se había ido con el corazón roto y Soarin estaba lamentando todo lo que había vivido en una mesa mientras que Cheese, uno de sus mejores amigos, intentaba animarlo pero nada lo animaba había perdido al amor de su vida, pobre de el, ya no tenia nada en la vida,

***Con Rainbow***

Estaba corriendo entro a su casa, mientras que se decidió, tomo su ropa, empezó a empacar, todo, sin dejar rastro de donde iría solo a una persona, Twilight, a ella le escribió a una carta que se iría por un tiempo, no dijo el ¿Porque?, Si no dijo un Adiós, por ahora.

***EN EL BARCO***

Flash tomo el anillo lo guardo en su bolsillo, mientras que vio como Thunderlane se lamentaba una y otra ves diciendo se ¿PORQUE LO HICE?, no le importo se fue corriendo a ver a Soarin mientras que justo Soarin hablaba con sus padres sobre el case la miento de la boda, los padres estaban enojados no creían a Rainbow así cuando la conocieron, entonces Flash intervino pero Soarin no quiso escuchar, pero los padres sí, así que Soarin fue obligado a ver el vídeo, hasta entendieron el mal entendido, no era por que salían pero Thunderlane era un Pervertido, si no que ¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA!, Soarin estaba en Shock Total.

La carta para las mane:

* * *

_Para Twilight de Rainbow, mas bien para todas mis amigas que esta ahí para mi cuando las necesito,_

_Queridas chicas, Lo siento mucho por mi bien no diré donde iré, pero esto no sera un adiós, tampoco el porque sucedió no quiero que se enojen, pero creo que me iré para estar sola, creo que sera mejor relajarme viajar, ustedes entienden, las quiero mucho, nunca cambien, ni se olviden de quienes son porque yo volveré no a hora si no mas adelante, las extrañare _

_Pd:_

_Rarity, escondi tu vestido de diseñador azul porque sin querer lo use para una gala y creo que force mucho el cierre._

_Applejack, La verdad siempre paliemos pero no por que no nos agrademos si no porque somos las mejor amigas del mundo y tu me entiendes mas que nadie._

_Fluttershy, No dejes que los demás te pisotean, se quien mande, demuestra lo que vales, y tu fuerza._

_Twilight, la cerebrito, sos la mejor del mundo espero que el grupo de las mane no se desintegre por mi culpa, pero volveré_

_Pinkie Pie, No te olvidare, no cambies tu risa por la tristeza, cuando vuelva quiero saber que fuiste fuerte y que sonreíste siempre sin que yo este a tu lado._

_LAS QUIERO :')_

* * *

Las mane 5 al terminar de leer esa carta se les destrozo el corazón su amiga se fue, ¿PORQUE? no hubo, estaban todas abrazadas llorando,

-¡Perdonaría que me destrozaras todos mis vestidos por tenerte a mi lado! -Grito Rarity mientras que su maquillaje le corría por el rostro parecía una momia.

\- ¡Te extrañaremos! -Dijeron Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy, Abrazadas mientras lloraban.

\- ¡SONREIRÉ POR TI! -Dijo Pinkie mientras se ponía broches en la cara para formar una sonrisa pero no, se le caían todos.

Todas lamentaban la perdida de su mejor amiga, no sabían porque pero como nunca dijo que se iría con Soarin, resumieron un porque.

Igual habían pasado 3 Días ya de que les llego esa carta y siempre cuando miraban o la leían de nuevo lloraban por dentro.

***Con Soarin***

Soarin lamentaba cada día viendo el vídeo deseando matar a Thunderlane y otras veces lloraba sin que otros se dieran cuenta, el único amor, la única chica que no era igual que las demás, la única chica que no le importaba verse bien, la única chica que lo amo tal como fue, no por su fortuna ni por ser pobre o por el estilo si no por ser como el es, se fue para siempre, bueno para el se fue para siempre.

***Mientras que con Rainbow***

Estaba llegando del avión bajo sus cosas mientras que caminaba hacía su destino, la casa de sus padres, estaba decidida, su madre Firefly abrió la puerta, asombrada por lo de su hija, al entrar Rainbow le contó todo a su madre y a su padre, quien también se sintió mal por ella, entonces para empezar una nueva vida Firefly le enseñaría todo lo necesario para ser madre, pasaban los días, mientras que Soarin se mataba por buscar a Rainbow para explicar se y pedir perdón no la encontró, ya habían pasado 8 meses, después de 7 Soarin dejo de buscar, comprendió que Rainbow no quiso volverlo a ver, el pensó que ya estaría con alguien que la aria feliz, y pues así fue, estuvo con Thunderlane, luego de perdonarlo ella también pensó que Soarin ya había encontrado a otra mujer, dejo de pensar en eso y volvió a Ponyville, sin decirle a sus amigas para que sea una sorpresa y para no tener nada de que hablar con Soarin ya que para ella el fue un pasado.

Rainbow se dirigió a la casa de Twilight la cual por Fluttershy supo que se juntarían todas, toco la puerta se escondió, Pinkie abrió no vio a nadie iba entrar pero Rainbow salio de los arbusto dejando la sorprendida, estaba llorando salto sobre ella y grito.

\- ¡DASHIE! VOLVISTE A MI! , Al escuchar eso todas las mane corrieron y al ver a Rainbow la abrazaron y lloraron.

\- ¡VOLVISTE! ¡Y EL VESTIDO AZUL...! ,Dijo Rarity pero fue interrumpida por Applejack.

\- ¡EL VESTIDO NO IMPORTA! RAINBOW VOLVIÓ! ,Grito Applejack enojada mientras Rarity solo asentía.

\- Mejor vamos a dentro, pondré un plato mas o mas bien doble... ,Dijo Twilight mientras miraba la pansa enorme de Rainbow, es obvio al estar embarazada.

Al entrar estaba Fancy, Flash, Big macintosh, Caramel, Cheese y Thunderlane que vino con Rainbow y aunque a los chicos no les caía bien, intentaban convivir ya que era el nuevo Novio de Rainbow y no quería ver sufrir a su amiga.

\- ¡Oigan mensaje entrante! Soarin viene con su novia.. ,todos miraron a Rainbow lo cual a ella no parecía importarle.

\- Eh si el viene yo me voy ,Aclaro Rainbow lo cual sus amigas miraron enfadados a Flash y el tuvo que hacer caso porque Rainbow sufrió mucho por el y por su culpa se fue y si su amiga se va de nuevo ellas irían con Rainbow.

* * *

**Va a ser largo así que los veré en la parte II :) **

**Kiss**


	5. Una familia unida II

**Hola hoy si me dio ganas de actualizar uwu xD se me pego el uwu, como sea, yay la segunda parte ya igual la sabia pero no tenia ganas de escribir :3 no me maten aasasdasdsa**

* * *

**Una familia unida II**

**_Anteriormente:_**

_\- ¡DASHIE! VOLVISTE A MI! , Al escuchar eso todas las mane corrieron y al ver a Rainbow la abrazaron y lloraron._

_\- ¡VOLVISTE! ¡Y EL VESTIDO AZUL...! ,Dijo Rarity pero fue interrumpida por Applejack._

_\- ¡EL VESTIDO NO IMPORTA! RAINBOW VOLVIÓ! ,Grito Applejack enojada mientras Rarity solo asentía._

_\- Mejor vamos a dentro, pondré un plato mas o mas bien doble... ,Dijo Twilight mientras miraba la pansa enorme de Rainbow, es obvio al estar embarazada._

_Al entrar estaba Fancy, Flash, Big macintosh, Caramel, Cheese y Thunderlane que vino con Rainbow y aunque a los chicos no les caía bien, intentaban convivir ya que era el nuevo Novio de Rainbow y no quería ver sufrir a su amiga._

_\- ¡Oigan mensaje entrante! Soarin viene con su novia.. ,todos miraron a Rainbow lo cual a ella no parecía importarle._

_\- Eh si el viene yo me voy ,Aclaro Rainbow lo cual sus amigas miraron enfadados a Flash y el tuvo que hacer caso porque Rainbow sufrió mucho por el y por su culpa se fue y si su amiga se va de nuevo ellas irían con Rainbow._

\- Esta bien dejen me llamarlo y decirle que no venga, Flash se paro de la mesa fue directa mente a la sala a buscar el teléfono, marco el numero y escucho sonar...

\- ¿Hola? ,Dijo Soarin mientras estaba justo por salir de su casa con su novia, era una chica de cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos azules y algo moderna.

\- ¡Hey...! hermano... ,Dijo nervioso Flash mientras largaba unas risas...

\- ¿que pasa? ya estamos saliendo , Dijo Soarin mientras tomaba las llaves de su casa.

\- me temo que todo se suspende, aclaro Flash mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

\- ¡No me tomes el pelo! ,Exclamo Soarin enojado mientras su novia lo miraba con ganas de irse.

\- No te estoy tomando el pelo se suspende bueno me tengo que ir bye , Respondió Flash mientras le cortaba el teléfono rápido y se iba a sentar con los demás.

\- y... me corto , Dijo Soarin con su cara seria.

***Con Soarin***

\- ¿Quien era amor? , Respondió la novia de Soarin, llamada Real Stone, quien se poso provocadora mente sobre Soarin.

\- F-Flash, s-se cancela la cena, Dijo nervioso mientras se alejaba un poco, no mucho le daba importancia a su novia ya que el amaba a Rainbow todavía pero si tenia que olvidar la, tenia que salir con otras mujeres, aunque era difícil ya que Rainbow se había ido por culpa de el, la culpa le comía vivo.

\- Oh! no importa, es mejor para mi, iré al salón de belleza a retocarme el cabello un poco luego iré a un spa a relajarme se me van a hacer arrugas de mi es treces, aclaro mientras tomaba su bolso y se iba, al aprovechar tal oportunidad Soarin fue a averiguar porque le habían mentido, el ya sabia que Flash tartamudeaba cuando mentía así que tenia que haber una explicación, tomo las llaves de su convertible azul, y se fue directa mente a la casa de Flash, al llegar había mucho ruido supuso que era cierto era mentira, ¿pero porque?, al entrar sin tocar.

-¡Sabia son todos unos mentirosos!, Grito Soarin mientras miraba a todos pero cuando vio a Thunderlane y a Rainbow, se quedo en pleno shock.

-¿R-Rainbow?, Fue lo único que dijo porque callo desmallado.

-¡SOARIN!, Gritaron todos los chicos, menos Thunderlane y las chicas.

\- ¡Chicas vamos arriba!, Dijo Twilight mientras todas subían las escaleras.

Todas empezaron a hablar de lo que había ocurrido, Rainbow no quería que Soarin se ha cercara a su hijo ni a ella, mas bien aun no sabía lo que era, podría saberlo cuando quisiera pero ella quiso que fuera sorpresa.

***Con los chicos***

Soarin estaba acostado en el sillon mientras que Cheese tenia una corneta en la mano y la apretó tan fuerte que Soarin se levanto del espanto y grito con enojo -¡Thunderlane!, Miro a todos hasta ver a Thunderlane donde hay lo quiso matar si no fuera por sus amigos que lo tenían ya lo hubiese ahorcado, Cheese Sostenía a Soarin de las piernas, mientras que Big y Caramel los brazos.

\- ¡como pudieron invitar a un tramposo embustero como este a esta casa!, grito Soarin desesperado, obvio le quito a su novia, mas bien a su prometida.

\- ¡Oye oye! el se colo, mas bien, el vino con Rainbow..., Sonrio Caramel mientras, Thunderlane le daba una mirada victoriosa la cual Soarin no le gustaba.

\- jejeje, ¿que paso? ¿Soarin?, Dijo Thunderlane mientras mostraba su mano que tenía un anillo. eso significaba que...

\- ¡Tu bastardo te vas a casar con ella después de lo que nos hiciste!, Grito Soarin con el corazón echo pedazos.

\- Hermano perdón que me meta, pero Rainbow es capas de hacer lo que ella quiera.., Afirmo Caramel.

\- Eyup! ,Dijo Big mientras tenia una sonrisa falsa, en realidad estaba preocupado por como tomaría esto Soarin.

\- A demás Soarin creo que no te debería importar ya que tienes una novia mejor que Rainbow.. ¿No?.., Dijo Thunderlane mientras se retiraba de la sala.

-¿Digan me que esto no es cierto?, Soarin se sentó de nuevo en el sillón con las manos en su cabeza, lleno de frustración pensaba todo lo que había pasado, mas no le quedaba oportunidades sabía lo que había echo sin escuchar la dejo sola y a hora embarazada, ¿algo más?.

\- Vamos Soarin, ¿que no estas feliz con Real Stone? aunque sea una reverenda bastarda, que piense en ella misma, odie los deportes, y ame lo caro.., Dijo Cheese mientras todos le gritaban cállate.

\- ¡NO NO NO! Real Stone es linda, pero es algo.. ¿Como decirle? Man dona..., Exclamo Fancy mientras se alejaba de Soarin.

\- Pueden que tengan razón, pero estoy feliz osea, ella no me da bola y eso es lo mejor no? ,Dijo Soarin mientras tenia una cara presumida pero en su interior estaba lastimado y por llorar a cataratas.

\- ejejejeje, ¿eso creo?, Respondió Flash mientras se rascaba su cabeza, estaba confundido primero una vez le había dicho que era insoportable, luego odiosa y luego que le quería terminar.

***Con las chicas***

\- ¿Que es lo que voy a hacer chicas?, Pregunto Rainbow mientras todas pensaban hasta pinkie, raro de ella.

\- ¡TENGO UNA SUPER IDEA!, Todas se asombraron y se echaron a reír.

\- ¡CUAL PINKIE!, Grito Rainbow mientras la sacudía y Pinkie ponía una cara de gatito.

\- ¡Porque no le dices a Soarin que abortaste a su hija o hijo y a hora tienes uno con Thunderlane porque hicieron cuchi cuhi.

\- ¡QUE! ,dijeron todas.

\- ¡eso es una loca idea Pinkie pie!, Dijo Rarity negando lo.

\- ¿pero no afectara nada a Soarin?, Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy.

\- ¿Mentir? eso no va con migo, Exclamo Applejack con su cabeza gacha.

\- ¡Puede ser que funcione!, Grito Rainbow de emoción, mientras que las demás la miraban incrédula mente.

Todas bajaron, y Soarin estaba ahí, se paro rápida mente como si nada hubiese pasado entre los dos, Rainbow solo miraba para abajo mientras que Soarin se asombraba por su enorme panza. ¡DIOS ESTA EMBARAZADA ZOQUETE! ASD

\- ¿Rainbow?, Respondió Soarin mientras un escalo frió pasaba por ellos y el lugar se ponía incomodo.

\- Hola.., Respondió fría mente.

\- Ah pasado mucho tiempo., Dijo Soarin mientras miraba que todos se iban menos Thunderlane pero fue llevado a la fuerza por Big y Caramel.

\- Escucha yo.. dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras que soarin le sujetaba de hombros a Rainbow.

\- Lo siento tanto no te creí perdóname te juro que..., Dijo Soarin pero fue interrumpido por Rainbow quien hablo.

\- No, eh no importa esta bien esta feliz, yo feliz con thunderlane y eso.

\- y ¿como anda? sabes. emm el bebe, nuestro bebe.

-Bien en... un minuto no es tuyo, -dijo enojada ella.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI TU MISMA LO DIJISTE! , dijo enojado.

\- eh. el tuyo lo aborte, este es de Thunderlane!, MINTIÓ RAINBOW.

-¿QUEEE?!, Dijo soarin a punto de darle un infarto, Soarin si quería ser padre pero.. eso ya lo dejo devastado.

\- Claro pues, tu no quisiste a nuestro hijo pues lo hice rápido y no lo lamento, exigió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO!, dijo enojado, la miro con ira

\- ¡NO ME DEJASTE OTRA! ,Siguió con la mentira.

\- ¡Yo lo podría haber criado!, dijo desesperado.


	6. Una familia unida III

**jajajaja, okey mi ex novio me dijo que soy puta :'c ¿YO LES PAREZCO ESO? NO CREO OSEA NUNCA EN MI VIDA ME GUSTO USAR ESOS PANTALONES QUE TE APRIETAN HASTA EL TRASERO NI ME GUSTA USAR TOP.**

* * *

**Parte 3 Una familia unida II**

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

_\- eh. el tuyo lo aborte, este es de Thunderlane!, MINTIÓ RAINBOW._

_-¿QUEEE?!, Dijo Soarin a punto de darle un infarto, Soarin si quería ser padre pero.. eso ya lo dejo devastado._

_\- Claro pues, tu no quisiste a nuestro hijo pues lo hice rápido y no lo lamento, exigió con una sonrisa._

_\- ¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO!, dijo enojado, la miro con ira_

_\- ¡NO ME DEJASTE OTRA! ,Siguió con la mentira._

_\- ¡Yo lo podría haber criado!, dijo desesperado_.

\- Pfs si tu pudieras criar a alguien el mundo se cae, Afirmo mientras se iba de la casa junto a Thunderlane quien solo le sacaba la lengua a Soarin, -que infantil Thunder-

***SOARIN***

Soarin se encontraba ya en su casa estaba devastado nunca conoció el lado de Rainbow se notaba mucho para el que ya no lo quería y si el hacía cualquier cosa para recuperar la pero era demasiado tarde todas las oportunidades con sus esperanzas serían rechazadas, pues el mas ya no quería estar con ella bueno es lo que su rabia sentía pero su corazón aun si, Soarin se sentó en su sofá de su enorme casa estaba pensado mientras que su novia estaba de compras, comparo a ella con Rainbow, pero aun le decía que era ella, pero el pensó mas entonces tomo una decisión que cambiaría su vida, había un anillo de color dorado sin decoración era el que le dio su madre, para cuando se casara era algo diferente al que le dio a Rainbow ya que el que le dio era mas bonito, pero bueno ese no es el punto, el espero a que llegara su novia, cuando llego estaba llena de bolsas de zapatos o vestidos el solo los ignoro y se arrodillo ante ella mostrando su anillo y le pregunto

\- ¿QUIERES CASARTE CON MIGO? -Pregunto con una sonrisa, Soarin a Real Stone

\- ¡HAYY CARIÑO CREÍ QUE NUNCA ME LO PEDIRÍAS!, contesto Real mientra se colocaba el anillo como loca y abrazaba fuerte mente a Soarin.

\- SI.., respondió medio desanimado, pero luego pensó lo que hizo Rainbow y no quiso saber mas nada

Muy bien ya se decidió solo faltaba invitar a las personas decidió invitar a todos sus amigos y la boda seria lo mas pronto posible, como primero de todos invito a Rainbow eso lo hizo por causarle celos pero no se le noto la importancia, pero el solo quería sentir la esperanza no la veía aunque ella la ocultaba, unas semanas después se llevo a cabo la boda, fue en un salón grande, lo que pasa es que Soarin la quería en un jardín y luego ir a la fiesta dentro de un salón pero no, ya que su novia no le gustaba salir a pesiar como el lo hacia con Rainbow.

***CON RAINBOW***

Se encontraba caminado con Flash iban camino al hospital para realizar las radio grafias de cuando seria la fecha, unas de estos días llegaría el momento en dar a luz a la hermosa criatura Flash pensaba que si el comienzo de la boda de Soarin sería algo para ella pero no mucho interés hubo en su respuestas.

\- y.. no te molesta lo de... , interrumpió rainbow.

\- No por milésima vez... , con cara de cansada lo miro mal

\- lo siento por querer saber, mira yo se que no abortaste a... (estaba grabando), interrumpió otra vez.

\- ¡SHHH! Que nadie te oiga yo no pude hacerlo, porque se que Soarin es un bastardo bueno para nada sin remedio, pero es mi hijo y yo no puedo ver o hacer tal cosa por un descuidado, -afirmo ella

\- ¿pero tu sientes aun por lo menos algo por el?, pregunto flash con sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Bueno... yo tal vez aun lo quiero pero no se... lo que hizo.. flash no quiero tocar el tema, Con la respuesta de ella flash solo siguió hasta llegar al hospital

***CON SOARIN***

Ya pasaron unas semanas de lo que sucedió Flash estaba en el altar junto su amigo que estaba ultra nervioso, las mane asistieron todas, hasta Thunderlane, pero se sentaron atrás por precaución.

Soarin miro con tristeza la felicidad de Rainbow con Thuderlane y pensó los hermosos recuerdo que tuvo con ella pero ya eran una leyenda, no tenia nada mas que hacer que empezar su vida.

el padre comenzó la ceremonia ya estaba por el sí, lo estaba dando Real Stone, quien usaba un vestido con su cola que me día mas o menos 15 metros.

Rainbow se retiro, ya había roto bolsa era momento de dar luz, Soarin miro como se iba mientras le tocaba responder, flash le llamo.

-¿Seguro lo que aras?, pregunto mientras le pasaba un audífono por su oído, Soarin no entendía nada pero cuando dio a andar el vídeo escucho toda la conversación.

-¿entonces que aras a hora te perderás el nacimiento de tu hija o hijo o que?, pregunto Flash con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-si.. ,respondió Soarin con una sonrisa pegada.

cuando era hora del si el respondió el no, todos los miraron con cara de WTF.

los padres se querían desmallar es la 3 vez que pasa.

\- ¡¿COMO QUE NO?! ¡TU NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!, grito con enojo real stone había quedado en ridículo con sus parientes y amigos.

\- Si, Claro que puedo, yo se quien elige mi corazón y elijo a RAINBOW DASH! y a mi hija claro, Al oír la respuesta y lo de la hija de soarin sus padres se habían des mayado y algunos parientes miraban mal a soarin, (los parientes de Real Stone).

Soarin bajo del altar mientras Flash le devolvía un pequeño regalo que tenia guardado de hace un tiempo atrás, Soarin corrió hasta llegar al hospital juntos con sus amigos que llegaron mas rápido por que fueron en auto.

Al llegar Thunderlane miro mal a Soarin, el que hacía aquí, el lo que hacía es ver nacer a su hija.

\- Tu no puedes estar aquí, resoplo Thunderlane.

\- Claro que puedo si quiero!, le respondió con una sonrisa Soarin.

Vieron salir una enfermera, que había preguntado quien era el padre, Thunderlane iba a responder pero Flash le tapo la boca y Soarin fue el que respondió con una sonrisa ganadora, le abrieron paso.

al entrar rainbow se había quedado dormida, dar a luz es cansado, el se dirigió a donde estaría ella, y se sentó a su lado, la movió lenta mente ella abrió sus ojos, y vio a soarin estaba perpleja,

\- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?, pregunto asombrada Rainbow.

\- ¿Alguien no puede visitar a la persona que en realidad ama?, pregunto mientras se ha cercaba lentamente a ella y le planto un tierno beso en sus labios.

\- solo vienes por el bebe no mientas, se separo del beso.

\- Rainbow dash que mentiras dices yo te amo y lo sabes, dijo con cara de charro

\- mientes tu no me amas nunca lo hiciste, empezó a llorar

\- ¨¡NUNCA DIGAS MENTIRAS! YO TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE TE CASES CON MIGO !, grito el mientras le colocaba el anillo y ella asentia.

se dieron un abrazo, mientras la enfermera entraba con un bebe en sus brazos.

era una niña de cabello arco iris claros, piel igual a la de Soarin y de ojos esmeralda, luego trajo a la otra era igual a la primera pero su cabello de colores eran mas fuertes.

-¡¿Dos?!, Dijo Soarin abrazando a las niñas.

\- Si. son dos.

\- Te prometo que seremos una familia unida, dijo el ya con el comienzo de una nueva vida.

* * *

TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ALELUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD


	7. Del dolor a la felicidad

**Hola este es un one shot super es de soarindash pero tendrá partes de la familia de dash.**

* * *

**Rainbow Dash:**

-Mi nombre es rainbow dash tengo 16 años estoy cansada de vivir con mi padre como me gustaría estar con mi mamá pero ella desapareció hace mucho solo se que tengo esperanza de volverá ver ¿alguna vez?, en fin mi padre me trata mal siempre me lastima o me golpea no se porque pero siempre dice que soy un estorbo hay veces que desearía no haber nacido y tirarme a un volcán pero no veo uno cerca, sufro muchas cosas pero tengo miedo de hablar porque mi papa dice que si yo cuento algo el mismo me sepultara viva y no quiero eso ya quiero irme de esta ciudad pero no puedo apenas tengo 16, ya no veo la hora de tener 18 años para escaparme y nunca volver tal vez vaya con mi tía hace 10 años que no la veo tal vez ni me reconozca, capas que me vaya con Fluttershy a vivir al campo sería lindo pero no se si podre saben mi padre me tiene como rapunzel...

Estoy llegando a mi casa de seguro me espera otro palazo en la cara pero debo enfrentarlo. abro la puerta no hay nadie mejor para mi hoy no tengo regaños ni lastimaduras, me encierro en mi cuarto y espero hasta las 7 de la mañana para ir a la escuela, me puse el pijama mientras me acuesto y me cubro con mis sabanas, pienso porque tengo la peor vida, mis lagrimas corren pero en sangre, luego me duermo pinzo en mis amigos los únicos que me hacen feliz.

Era hora de ir a la escuela mi padre se fue a el campo de fútbol trabaja como entrenador estoy feliz que le dieron el papel no lo tendré que ver por una semana eso me dará oportunidad de encontrar a mi madre o mas o menos localizarla por entonces lo cual dudo porque debería estar muy lejos ya que hace 12 años que no la veo.

Voy a la escuela me topo con mi mejor amigo Soarin, un chico de cabello azul marino ojos esmeralda y piel celeste claro, me hace reír siempre, me mira me abraza y me pregunta porque tengo mi mejilla inflamada.., yo le respondo que me golpe sin querer el me mira sospechando y solo hace caso.

me acompaña a mi clase y se va.

**Soarin:**

-Hola a todos soy Soarin tengo 17 años soy increíble mente apuesto jaja ok exagero, hoy vi a mi mejor amiga Rainbow lastimada no le creo que se aya golpeado con un poste esa es la excusa mas vieja del mundo, algo tiene siempre llega lastimada, tengo dos conclusiones o es muy torpe o la golpean, no creo lo de torpe ya que en la escuela tiene buenos reflejos, no lo se yo conozco a su padre creo que es buena persona ami me trata como su hijo bueno ya que estoy en el equipo de fútbol, no se pero quiero investigar este tema tal vez dejare a Rainbow y veré lo que ocurre.

Llego al entrenamiento como siempre el papa de Rainbow me felicita por tenes gran tiempo pero no me importa solo quería hacerle unas preguntas de Rainbow.

Me ha cerco y le pregunto porque Rainbow se lastima siempre y el me mira serio y me responde porque es una estúpida que hace todo mal por eso tiene merecido lastimarse, yo me enojo y me cruzo de brazos, -Ella no es ninguna estúpida es la chica mas genial que conozco, le respondí me vio enojado y me dice -Pues si están especial porque no te casas con ella me arias un favor si me la quitas de en sima.

tal vez sea buena idea yo amo Rainbow, no soporto la idea de verla así, pero ha veces no se como expresar mis sentimientos por ella tengo miedo de hacer algo estúpido y de lastimar la.

**Rainbow Dash:**

Es un día nuevo mi brazo esta todo lastimado que bonito me duele mucho así que faltare a gimnasia para mi peor sorpresa me mandan al psicólogo de la escuela no se porque, entro veo a una chica de cabello marrón piel rosa con un vestido de flores azules me sonríe, por bien lo que dice su etiqueta se llama Spit Fly.

Me mira me sienta y me pregunta varias cosas.

**Ambas:**

-Hola rainbow tengo entendido que siempre vienes lastimada a la escuela, y yo quiero saber porque?- Respondió mientras Rainbow largaba una risa falsa.

-Bueno yo em soy torpe en mi casa y me golpeo sola eh...

Ubo unos 15 minutos de silencio.

-Rainbow yo tengo entendido que aquí eres muy buena esquivado cosas y no eres torpe siempre te estoy observando ¿en tu casa ahí alguien que te lastima?- Pregunto mientras miraba seria a rainbow.

-Claro que no digas pavadas señora usted no me conoce tengo que irme adiós pierdo mi tiempo, una vez a fuera se le caían las lagrimas si decía algo el padre la sepultaba-

-Ahi querida como me gustaría decirte...

**Con Soarin:**

Estoy caminado y veo una joyería reflexione sobre las cosas que me había dicho el padre de Rainbow. casarnos e.? porque no... Me metí adentro y compre un anillo de Ópalo era una piedra rara y hermosa sabía que a Rainbow le gustaría mientras mas antes le dijera mejor para los dos, pero hay un problema yo hoy cumplo 18 y ella solo tiene 16 uno de sus padre debe firmar para que nos casemos ¿y si su padre no quiere? tal vez su.. o cierto su madre no esta aquí.

Me encuentro vagando por ahí paso por la casa donde esta Rainbow, se escuchan varios gritos me asomo a escuchar y por la ventana vi lo que no podía creer ¿SU PADRE GOLPEÁNDOLA? eso. es.. no lo puedo creer, me escondo su padre sale pero es tan estúpido que dejo la puerta abierta espere que se alejara y entre, grite desesperado no me respondes no se que hacer pienso, un hospital! eso are.

Al llegar te llevan en una camilla por suerte todas tus amigas vienen alarmadas y algo notables, Pinkie trajo globos, Applejack una soga, Twilight un libro, Fluttershy un palo, Rarity un vestido.

Un palo... le pregunte a Fluttershy, ella me mira con una cara de espanto y me dice -¡SI LLEGO A VER AL PADRE LE ROMPO TODA LA MACETA!, en eso Applejack responde -YO LO AHORCO CON LO QUE LE QUEDA.

Me asuste si que las dos son defensivas.

Entro y veo que Rainbow estaba llorando y abrazando sus rodillas me siento a su lado y la abrazo cosa que responde a mi abrazo yo le digo que no esta sola que yo estoy para protegerla, Me mira ya dejando de llorar luego me pregunta porque le digo eso, y yo algo sonrojado le respondo -Porque te amo, ella me sonríe y me besa y yo obvio que lo respondo

**Narrador:**

-¿Asi que es verdad? -Dijo el padre de rainbow saliendo detrás de ellos casi dándole un infarto lo cual soarin se puso delante de rainbow.

-¡LA TOCAS Y TE DENUNCIO!, Amenazo soarin.

-Claro claro as lo que quieras. ¿pero no te gustaría saber donde esta tu mama o si?... en eso una chica entro al cuarto.

-¡Claro que le gustaría! todos queremos escuchar eso... era la psicóloga de la escuela estaba enojada mientras todos estaban helados por la entrada.

-¿Usted quien es?, Pregunto el padre de rainbow enojado.

-Yo soy nada mas ni nada menos que Firefly!, Dijo quitando se la peluca marrón.

-¡MAMÁ!, Grito sorprendida Rainbow.

-¿QUE? ¡NO ESTABAS MUERTA!, Grito sorprendido el padre.

-¡MUERTA QUE MENTIRAS DICES SI TU TE LLEVASTE A MI HIJA ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA TE JURO QUE TE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA Y TE VAS A IR A LA CÁRCEL DONDE TE VAS A PUDRIR SOLO!.

-¡ESO ES CIERTO!, Dijo enojada Rainbow, quien era abraza por Soarin.

-Yo mejor me voy. Se escapo por la ventana.

-¿Tu mama? e. todo era muy confuso para Rainbow.

-¡Hija no sabes cuanto te extrañe cada minuto que espere verte!, respondió Firefly abrazando a rainbow.

Rainbow noto algo en el bolsillo de soarin y le pregunto que era, el se sonrojo mucho mientras que su madre ya se le imaginaba.

-es un anillo?, dijo picara mente firefly.

-¿un anillo? no por supuesto que no como eso jamas podría yo e, Dijo algo sonrojado mientras tarmudeaba.

-¿Me ibas a pedir eso?, Dijo Rainbow sonrojada mientras sonreía.

-Yo si... ¿Tu aceptarías?, Dijo algo avergonzado.

-Yo si.

-Pues que mas venga dame ese papel, yo firmare para que te puedas casar, dijo la madre quitando le el papel a soarin y dejando claro la firma.

Firefly salio de la habitación dejando solo a los dos quien se miraban sonrojados y se plantaron un beso.

-entonces? dijo Rainbow.

-te casarías con migo?. pregunto el poniendo le el anillo en el dedo.

-¡SIII!, Dijo mientras lo tomo desprevenido dándole un beso apasionado.

Al final los dos salieron de la habitación le contaron todo a sus amigos por otro lado, si atraparon al padre de rainbow quien llevo a cabo cadena perpetua y lo hicieron sufrir todo lo que sufrió la niña eso fue algo justo, mientras que Soarin y Rainbow se casaron y tuvieron una pequeña llamada White star todo fue feliz entonces :3

* * *

¿LES GUSTO? O QUE?

saludos


	8. El amor duele

Holis dolis Olwis xD ¿OS PUEDO PEDIR UN FAVOR? Mi amiga DyxiAmor hace fics y son increíbles e.e léanlos Please.

Este es un One shot :3 Yey con una secuela e.e are una secuela e.e como sea que bien que pegasister y Leslii se lleven bien osea van a cobrar con el palo, okno, Yeyy! Leslie decía que Pegy la odiaba nada que ver y a hora sin amigas yay! Te lo dije Leslie :v

* * *

**Rainbow Dash:**

_-Mi nombre es Rainbow dash tengo 23 años mas estoy triste me siento abandonada o mas bien me siento dejada a un costado, mi mejor amigo Soarin se caso, todas las beses que mis amigas me presionaron para decirle que lo a, y no, no pude, nunca tuve le valor para decirle lo que amo, bueno y ahora vive feliz con su nueva novia, Zafiro, es una chica de cabello Azul oscuro, piel celeste, y ojos azules, es algo rara no puedo creer que el se aya casado con ella, simplemente dijo que la amaba y luego lo deje de ver, en fin estoy sola sin nadie, Ah, lo peor es que tiene una hija ^.^, yo no creo que sea su hija no se parece en nada a Soarin, bueno como sea así es la vida es mala y cruel nadie lo puede negar, tengo mala suerte, en todo mas bien, ya no se que hacer con mi vida me siento deprimida, sola, aburrida...-_

-Hoy estoy caminando por el parque para mi mala suerte, Soarin jugando con su hija me hace bien verlo a ellos pero cuando veo a Zafiro haciendo me burla sin que ellos se den cuenta, me siento triste, voy sola estaban mis amigas en un día de picnic con sus hijas menos yo estoy sola siempre sola..., Hubiese ido al día de campo pero se que mis amigas no hablan como antes en mi presencia, piensan que me sentiría mal y piensan bien, tengo planeado matarme... no se si este bien pero creo que seria correcto ya que solo lo único que tenia se fue estoy mas que cansada are esto de una...- caía al piso, puse mi mano en mi barriga, -No se que me pasa-, la aprieto, -Duele creo que...- Corro al baño mas cercano y vomito en un baño, -después de 30 minutos ahí me sentí asqueada-.

-No se que me pasa esto me paso por semanas tal vez deba hablarle con algunas de mis amigas ellas me podrían ayudar...-

*Narrador*

Rainbow saco su celular y comenzó a marcar a un numero, Fluttershy.

-¿Hola?- respondió una voz algo tímida pero segura.

-Fluttershy- Grito Rainbow.

-¡Rainbow! que bueno que me hables como estas que pasa ocurre algo quieres te vaya a ver- Grito emocionada mientras las amigas la miraban raro.

-Podrías venir es urgente en mi casa te espero!- Rainbow colgó y se fue corriendo a su casa antes de que notara que ella estaba en el parque.

Una vez en la casa de Rainbow, fluttershy había llego y ella le contó lo sucedido entonces Fluttershy rió abrazando a su amiga.

-Oh! ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! Con razón faltabas, ¿quien es el afortunado?- Pregunto curiosa Fluttershy mientras esperaba la noticia.

-¡COMO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA! YO NO TENGO NOVIO!- Grito Rainbow dejando se caer en la cama como loca.

-¡QUEEEEE! IMPOSIBLE RAINBOW DEBES TENER NOVIO! ACASO TE HICISTE...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ESTAS LOCA NO SOY PROSTITUTA- Grito histérica por la loca pregunta de fluttershy.

-Bueno y.. si te acompaño a un hospital tal vez te digan lo que necesitas.

Ambas partieron al hospital mas ser cano al llegar un medico los atendió, Rainbow contó la situación, le hicieron unos análisis, al terminar los análisis ella salio de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

ambas esperaban los resultados el doctor salio con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras traía varias radiografías en sus manos.

-¡Y biiieen!- se desespero Rainbow, angustiada.

-Señorita usted esta- dijo el doctor...

-¡DIGA ME!- Empezó a sacudirlo.

-¡Em-ba-razada!- Exclamo mareado por las sacudidas.

-¡AH!- grito ella y se fue corriendo de allí.

-¡Emm gracias! -Flutterhy la siguió para que nada le pasara pero antes tomo el sobre que le dio el doctor sobre los datos y análisis.

Al llegar a la casa Rainbow estaba llorando en un rincón de su cuarto mientras abrazaba sus piernas se preguntaba que hizo mal...

-Rainbow al menos lee esto- insisto Fluttershy asombrada de lo que decía el papel.

Rainbow lo tomo de mala gana mientras se iba a sentar a su cama se seco las lagrimas, tomo el sobre ya abierto y saco el pape, primero vio las radiografías eran dos. u.u, luego vio lo que decía y se quedo helada.

el papel decía o mas bien aprobaba y certificaba que Rainbow estaba embarazada de gemelas y... el padre era Soarin :v

-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE CUANDO!- Grito des concentrada.

-Mira Rainbow tengo que volver con mis hijos cualquiera cosa llama me-

*RAINBOW*

-Bien a hora me siento peor yo embarazada? de gemelas o gemelos, dios mio como diré estoy a Soarin, de seguro me va a decir que los abortes, ¡COMO? QUE PIENSO ABORTAR A MIS HIJOS NI LOCA!, creo que tendré el valor de enfrentarme a esto.

Bien decidí contarle la verdad así que tome mis cosas y los papeles para que me crea, voy al parque esta Fluttershy me llama no le hago caso y todas mis amigas me saludan, soy fuerte las ignoro, se preocuparon por que no les hable,

no te soporto te odio. mi camino estaba Soarin se ha cerca corriendo ami y me dice que como estoy yo no le respondo y es mas lo ignoro Zafiro me hace burla la ignoro.

Veo que una chica de cabello rojo y amarillo se ha cerca, sunset shimmer, ex amiga de zafiro estaba enfadada.

-¿Rainbow?- Dice ella, -si- le respondo, se ha cerca y me da una cinta y dice que la vea y se va corriendo.

-yo no se que era pero la veo-

* * *

Sinta:

-¿Que planeas?- Dijo Shunset shimmer

-Planeo apoderarme de Soarin- dijo Zafiro mientras tenia y intercambiaba análisis.

-¿eh no entiendo?- Dijo Sunset mientras graba todo sin que Zafiro se de cuenta.

-Haber estoy embarazada pero obvio que no es de Soarin es de Thunderlane, por eso si yo miento diciendo que es de Soarin el se tendrá que casar con migo y dejara a esa puta de Rainbow..- Dijo Zafiro buscando los pales falsos y intercambiaba sobres.

-¿No esta mal?- Dijo sunset enojada.

-No- dijo ya con su plan.

* * *

\- ESTO NO PUEDE SER- Dije helada, un chico atras mio se ha cerco, Flash sentry.

-¿Rainbow que te ocurre?- Me pregunto el mientras yo le di la cinta.

-me ha cerque a soarin, el me mira algo enojado por haberlo ignorado.

-¿Que?- me dice.

-Soarin tienes que escucharme, Zafiro no es lo que crees te esta mintiendo- le dije yo y el me miro mal y luego se largo a reir.

-Rainbow si estas celosa solo dilo- dijo en un tono calmado.

-¿SOARIN? ¡QUE TE PASA CELOSA DE ALGUIEN ESTÚPIDO COMO VOZ ENTIENDE QUE TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO Mandy no es tu hija es de Thunderlane!- Le grite yo enojada luego el me mira mal.

-¡NO DIGAS MENTIRAS SOLO VIENES COMO LAS DEMÁS POR MI NO ES CIERTO? PORQUE NO TE VAS Y ME DEJAS ESTAS TAN CELOSA QUE INVENTAS MENTIRAS PARA QUE DAR BIEN VAYA AMIGA- Grito enfadado Soarin.

Estaba asustada el jamas me había dicho eso, solo asentí y me fue corriendo de allí pero creo que deje caer algo no importa por mas de no volver mejor, estaba llorando.

*Narrador*

Flash termino de ver el vídeo justo luego de escuchar la discusión de Soarin y Rainbow, entonces fue directo a el a mostrarle el vídeo, hasta el cayo helado de la mentira profunda esa iriso a su amiga, para el mas que amiga.

-¿TODO FUE UNA FARSA? NUNCA FUI PADRE! -Grito Soarin mientras le gritaba a Zafiro que se había largado a llorar.

-¡YO TE AMOOO! NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS CON UNA PERRA COMO ELLA! -grito Zafiro abrazando a Soarin.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene aléjate de mi! -Dijo Soarin en tono amenazante.

-¿Que es esto?- Dijo recordando que a Rainbow se le cayeron algunos papeles, los tomo y los leyó.

-¡AGHS!- grito sorprendido.

-¿Que dijeron todos?- sus amigos lo rodeaban.

no dijo nada y se fue corriendo a buscar a Rainbow.

pero después era demasiado tarde porque lo que decidió hacer rainbow fue algo devastador.

ella decidió abortar al bebe, bueno los bebes.

y fue asi como quedo.

al salir ella del hospital. soarin había llegado pero fue demasiado tarde. el doctor le dijo que si, que ella había venido pero se retiro después del aborto que hizo, a dichas palabras soarin se echo la culpa de todo esto.

FIN :3

FIN TRISTE BUAJAJAJA SOY MALA?

HAY SECUELA HAY SECUELA HAY SECUELAAAAAAAAAA xd

UN BESO A MI HERMOSO VALUNCHI MI BRO

Y GRAN BESO A MI HERMOSA DIVINA MEJOR Y MAS CHICA SUPER INCREIBLE PEGY


End file.
